


Mistletoe

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Community: 52_challenge, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel visits Jack's office and gets quite a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Mistletoe," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Writer's Choice."

"Hey Jack, I've got a- wha- mmph!" Daniel's question was cut off abruptly as Jack wrapped his arms around the archeologist, dipped him slightly, and planted a deep kiss on him. One of Jack's hands squeezed Daniel's rear, and he let out a small gasp. Jack took the opportunity presented to deepen the kiss. Just when Daniel thought he might faint from lack of air, Jack let him go.

Daniel stood in place for a moment, bemused and a little mussed by Jack's thorough pawing. Finally he managed to ask, "What was that for?"

"Old Irish tradition!" Jack said, waving his hand. Daniel looked around, and sudden inspiration hit. Looking straight up, Daniel found a small piece of mistletoe taped over the door to Jack's office.

"Ah," Daniel said. "And will that happen every time someone enters?"

Jack's wild grin was answer enough.

"What if someone important comes through, like General Hamm-"

"Jack!" As if on cue, the General burst through Jack's door. "What is this I hear ab-mmph!"


End file.
